A Call of Destiny
by Lloryn
Summary: A death occurred that should not have happened. A human girl learns the truth. Bonds of friendship are tested upon love. And the heir of a long lost King returns to Middle Earth.
1. Prologue

**Hello there! This is the first time I'm posting on here, so have mercy on me. You will find that I'm not one of the fastest updaters. I'm a bit of a detail freak when it comes to stories. I keep checking things over until every single detail of the story is exactly the way I want it. A lot of my writing time goes into detail research. So if I don't update once every 3 hours, no panic! lol**

**Well then as for this story, it will cover a couple of events from the War of the Ring as well as several events preceding and following it. I will try to stick as close to the books as I can, tho at times I will merge events from both books and movies.**

**For now I have the Prologue ready for you. I hope you enjoy it and I hope it will leave you hungry for more. I would love to know what thoughts you have and what you think will happen as the story goes on. Feel free to review!**

**So for now this is where we part ways. Enjoy! **

**~ Lor**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was another one of those nights, I couldn't sleep. Tossing my blanket to the side I sat on the side of my bed and put on the pants that lay at the foot of my bed. I grabbed my warm dark green hoody and pulled it over my head. Then I bundled my hair together in a sloppy bun and got up.

Making sure to step over the creaky floorboard in the middle of my room, I carefully opened my door and checked the hallway. Everything was pitch-dark, telling me that everyone was asleep. Turning back into my room I closed the door just as quietly as I had opened it and crossed the room to my window. I slid it open without making a sound and pulled up my hood before sticking my head out, making sure all was indeed dark and no one would see me.

I grabbed a hold of the thick branch I'd become so familiar with over the years. Pulling myself up on the branch I crossed it until I reached the tree trunk and made my way up a couple more branches until I reached my favorite spot and got comfortable. Leaning my head back against the trunk I gazed up at the sky above me, taking in the star spangled sky and white moon that shone brightly in the night.

It's been eighteen years since the day that Madam Alexis found me on the front steps of the orphanage. I was one year old, bundled in a white with silver lined cloth embroidered with a single golden flower placed in a basket weaved of white wood. I was left there all those years ago with nothing but that basket and a golden pendant on a matching golden chain engraved with a star, the moon and a red heart.

This tree has been my refuge for as long as I can remember. As a little kid I used sit beneath it and when I got older and learned to climb I would slip out through my window in the middle of night or whenever I wanted to be all by myself. I'd make myself comfortable amongst the branches and more often than not I would end up spending the entire night outside in this tree or falling asleep.

Strange as it seems, this tree always managed to comfort me more than the warmth of the orphanage ever could. And so it was that this night not unlike many others before I dosed off in the protective arms of the tree.


	2. Chapter One

**And here is chapter one! I decided that it was long enough to post, tho now that I see it on here it seems a whole lot shorter than it did before lol. Oh well I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.**

**Eru Ilúvatar is not mine but a creation of the brilliant mind of Tolkien. Everything else, however is a creation of myself.**

**Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

**Cheers!**

**~Lor**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

When I woke up and opened my eyes I was met with bright white, a lot of it. At first I thought it was light but soon I realized that I was in an ancient hall of pillars reaching as far as the eye could see in every which direction. And everything was bright white in color. I frowned. _I fell asleep in a tree and I wake up somewhere else.. Something isn't right here.._

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud.

"You are in the Halls of Eru, Anna." A voice answered me, something I did not see coming. 

_The Halls of Eru? Where the heck is that?_ Raising an eyebrow at nothing or no one in particular, I posed my next questions. "Who are you then? And how do you know my name? Why am I here?"

It was quiet for a while, time I took to look around. The hall was covered in a white marble floor, lined with pillars of bright white stone, decorated with carved swirls, flowers and leaves. It was quite pretty to be honest, it had a unearthly feel to it, something you wouldn't just find anywhere. Behind me someone cleared their throat, so I turned around.

In front of me stood a tall man clad in pure white robes, with long white hair. His face was ageless, his eyes a deep grey. And I say ageless because you could not pin an age to him. If you told me he was twenty-four I would believe you, if you told me he was sixty I would believe you as well. There were no age lines in his face, no wrinkles and not a grey hair to be found on his head, but it was more than obvious that this meant nothing. He was beyond handsome, good looking wouldn't be enough to describe him. But I was fixated on his eyes. His deep grey eyes, they were more than grey, they where silver, blue and I assumed that if this man was angry his eyes would turn pure black. Even though his face didn't show it, his eyes held years upon years of knowledge and wisdom.

I had no doubt that the voice I heard before belonged to this man. There was a light blue glow around him, something majestic, something magical even. Whoever this man was, he was a man of great power and of great importance. Upon reflex I straightened up, lowered my hood and ran a hand through my messy hair, no doubt making it worse than it already was. Shoving my hands unceremoniously into my pockets I waited for him to speak up. He seemed to be observing me like I was him not a moment ago.

"I am Eru Ilúvatar, Anna. And you are here because I brought you here." His gaze was still on me, observing me. I knew because I did plenty of that myself to recognize it.  
"Is this a dream?" I asked him, frown back in place. He smiled at my question and there was, a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Does it feel like a dream?" I thought about that, I felt wide awake, I could sense everything around me and I was fully aware of everything I did.  
"No, it does not." I realized then that he had left one question unanswered.  
"You never answered one of my questions." I pointed out to him at which he chuckled, which sounded warm and musical to me.  
"Very observant you are indeed. I did not answer that question on purpose. Patience my child, you will learn more than just the answer to that question."

He held out an arm for me to take while looking at me with a smile. "Would you walk with me Anna?" I hesitated for a split second, none of this was..what exactly? Normal? Sensible? Real? I didn't know, it just _was_. So I decided to go with it. _Just roll with it and see where it leads you._ I looked up at him once more and took his arm.

"I will." I said as I let him lead me down the bright white hall of pillars. During the walk I let my mind wander. _The Halls of Eru, that's what he had called this place. And he was Eru Ilúvatar? Why did that name sound so familiar? Hmm this place must be his then, after all they both share the same name._ I glanced up at him and found him looking ahead, his lips still caught in a smile.

"You are very much correct in your thoughts, my dear." He turned his head to look at me for a bit and then looked back ahead, continuing to lead me through the hall. _He reads minds then._ It was not a question, but it got answered nonetheless.

"Yes, I can. You don't seem surprised nor do you seem fazed by it." Now it was my turn to smile.

"I am not. Nothing is what it has been to me, is it? So if me appearing in a place I have never heard of before is possible, then why not mindreading. Everything has a reason and who am I to question that. There is more to everything than what meets the eye."

"Hmm, indeed," mused my companion. "Those are wise words my dear. Wise words indeed. Come," he said as he led me around a corner into a larger circular room. The room again was pure white, the walls smooth as glass and pure white like everything else, the room was empty except for a burning torch in the very center.

"This," Eru said spreading his arms gesturing at the room, "is the Chamber of Visions. Here I watch over my creations. From here I can see everything that was, everything is and everything that has a chance to come to pass. In here nothing slips beyond my sight."

"Creations?" I asked. "What kind of creations?"

He waved a hand through a patch of air near the burning torch and two throne like seats appeared.

"Live, existence and everything that is. I am the One, they call me the All High or the Father of All. But have a seat and I will explain everything." He sat down on one of the thrones as I sat down on the other.


	3. Chapter Two

**Sorry for the long wait. I had trouble picking up the story again and for some reason my mind decided to provide me with ideas for new stories instead of giving me the inspiration to continue this one. Oh well here it finally is, chapter two. Like usual, all things you recognize is borrow from Tolkien. **

**Enjoy the chapter and thank you for all the follows and for the comments, it means I did something to catch your attention and for that I am greatfull. **

**Now let us continue..**

**~Lor**

* * *

**Chapter two:**

"When I first created the Ainur from my thoughts there was nothing else. The Ainur, meaning the Holy Ones, were the first and mightiest in the depths of time and existence. I taught them the art of Music and on my request they created the Ainuliandalë, the music of the Ainur. At some point one of my Ainur, named Melkor caused a disruption in the music, and so I added three additional themes. These three themes spoke of the fate of Arda. You see the Ainuliandalë wasn't just any kind of regular music you know now. No, its music held many themes and storylines which formed, plans you could say, for the creation of _things_, of which Arda was one. Next was the creation of Ea." He motioned at the wall in front of us and as he did so the room went dark the only light came from the torch in the middle of the room. After a while my ears picked up a sound. Music unlike anything I had ever heard before. _This must be the Ainuliandalë._ Then upon the wall a bright light appeared, when it started to fade I could make out several bright spots and flat surface decorated with green and blue; mountains, valleys, seas and forests.

"The creation of Arda. The Ainur were granted the option to go into Ea, the most powerfull of the Ainur who chose to do so, the Valar, and to them I left the shaping of Arda. They build it to a symmetrical plan and lit the world with great lamps. During the Years of the Lamps an explosion of biological life followed that we now call the First Spring. This was brought to an end when Melkor attacked, destroying the lamps and the layout of the world. Now Arda was surrounded by a mighty and vast ocean, Ekkaia or the Encircling Sea. The continents separated from each other the Great Sea, Belegaer. Shortly after the destruction of the Two Lamps, Yavanna made the Two Trees, named Telperion (the silver tree) and Laurelin (the golden tree) in the land of Aman, where the Valar now lived. The Trees illuminated Aman, leaving Middle-earth in darkness, save the light of the stars. The Elves awoke in Cuiviénen in the middle of Middle-earth, and were soon approached by Oromë of the Valar and by Melkor. Many, though not all, of the Elves were persuaded to go with Oromë on the Great Journey westwards towards Aman. Along the journey several groups of Elves tarried, notably the Nandor and the Sindar. The Sindar settled in the region of Beleriand, a north-western coastal area of Middle-earth. The three clans that arrived at Aman were the Vanyar, Ñoldor, and the Teleri.

The Valar had captured Melkor and placed him in chains in Aman. After he appeared to repent and was released, he sowed great discord among the Elves, and stirred up rivalry between the Ñoldorin King Finwë's two sons Fëanor and Fingolfin. With the help of Ungoliant, he slew Finwë and stole the Silmarils, three gems crafted by Feänor that contained light of the Two Trees, from his vault, and destroyed the Trees of the Valar themselves.

Bitter at the Valar's inactivity, Feänor and his house left to pursue Melkor, cursing him with the name 'Morgoth'. A larger host, following Fingolfin, followed. They reached the Teleri's port-city, Alqualondë, and were forbidden to use the Teleri's boats to get to Middle-earth. The first Kinslaying thus ensued. A curse was then put on the house of the Ñoldor forever by Mandos.

Feänor's host sailed on the boats, leaving Fingolfin's behind — who crossed over to Middle-earth on the Helcaraxë(or Grinding Ice) in the far north, losing many." As he spoke the pictures on the wall moved, much like a movie, showing me the events of which he spoke.

He told me about Arda's second spring during the Years of the Sun, during which Men awoke in the east of Middle-earth. He told me about the rise and fall of Númenor in the Second Age and how Arda was made round. The Undying Lands(Aman and Tol Eressëa) were taken out of the world, and could only be reached by the Elves, following the _straight road_ that was granted to them. As Aman was taken away from Arda, new lands and continents were created.

"And so we reach an important point in the history of Middle-Earth. Morgoth was banished from the world, but his loyal servant Sauron, once a powerful maia of Aulë the Smith, the Vala who created Dwarves, Sauron was corrupted by Morgoth and continued serving Morgoth faithfully after his banishment. He manipulated Men to worship Morgoth as the one and true god. However while Morgoth simply wanted the lands of Middle-Earth for himself, Sauron wanted to dominate the minds and wills of its creatures and become ruler of Arda from his tower of Barad-dûr in Mordor. Sauron sought to bring the Elves in his service. He knew that even though Men were easier to sway, the Elves were far more powerful.

He disguised himself as Annatar, the Lord of Gifts, and befriended the Elvish smiths of Eregion, counseling them in arts and magic. He was not trusted by all Elves. Lady Galariel, Elrond Halfelven and Gil-galad High King of the Ñoldor were suspicious, but only few listened to them. Thus the Elves were deceived and tricked into the creation of the Rings of Power, while he forged another ring in secret. He made a ring of this own, the One Ring, to rule the other rings of power. He inscribed the ring: One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.

Nineteen rings of power were forged, not counting the One. The three most powerful were given to the Elves; Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings, Seven were given to the Dwarf Lords, Nine to Kings of Men, knowing they were easiest to enslave. The Dwarf Lords did not fade nor became enslaved to Sauron's will, being very resistant to the Rings' power. The Dwarfs however did not remain untouched for the Rings awoke in them an insatiable lust for power. The nine Kings of Men could not resist and were consumed by the power of the rings. It corrupted them and they became the Nazgûl, Sauron's deadliest servants.

The Elves sensing Sauron's treachery removed their rings and hid them. Sauron created vast armies, and became known as the Dark Lord of Mordor. He was able to conquer nearly all of Middle-Earth, even without the Elves. Eventually Sauron was defeated in the year of 3430 of the Second age by the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. The Last Alliance involved all the Free Peoples of the world and was formed of armies from Gondor, Arnor, Lindon, Lothlórien, Rivendell and Mirkwood, but also Dwarves fought along. Many died and after this war, the elves never again had the strength to build an army. And thus ended the Second Age."


	4. Chapter Three

**Here is finally is, the next chapter. I would like to thank you all for the reviews :). I know the past chapters have been more of a history lesson and in all honesty, that is exactly as it was meant to be.. a History lesson for Anna on Arda. I hope the reason will become clear in this chapter and the next.**

**I hope you will enjoy tis one.**

**Cheers,**

**~Lor**

* * *

**Chapter three:**

"And so we have come to you. The reason I know who you are and why I brought you here." With a wave of his hand a table appeared in between the two seats. There were bowls with fruits and two goblets filled with water. "I thought we should eat something before we continue." Eru Ilúvatar said and dropped a grape in his mouth. "Sounds good, I was getting rather thirsty." I took a sip from my goblet and tasted the freshest, purest water I ever tasted. Eru nodded his head and we ate in relative silence, my head reeling with the information that was just bestowed on me. The reason for me being here still a mystery to me, but one that would be unraveled soon. After we both had eaten out fill Eru spoke up once more.

"How much do you know about your family, Anna?" Whatever I was expecting, this question wasn't it.

"Eh, nothing actually, I was left on the doorstep of the orphanage when I was only a few months old. All that I have is what was left with me. A white wooden basket, a golden chain with what I assume is my family crest, and a diary in a language I haven't been able to find anyway and thus not been able to read. Oh and the baby blanket I was wrapped in. Why? What does my family have to do with me being here?"

With a wave of Eru's hand all the items I just mentioned appear beside us. He picked up the dark red leather-bound book. "This diary belonged to your father, Turgon son of Fingolfin, King of the City of Gondolin and later High King of the Noldor. The reason you can't read it, is because it was written in Elvish, which you never learned."

I took the diary from his hands and traces the two crests on the cover. The first was a star, the moon, and a red heart. "That is your family crest, it is also the emblem of your father house in Gondolin, House of the King. And the one below it is the emblem of Gondolin, the hidden kingdom of Elves." The second crest was the outline of a mountain surrounded by seven stars. Eru spoke up once more as I traced the outlining of the mountain. "Each star represents on of the Seven gates that protected the city."

As he pointed to each of the stars he named them. "The Gate of Wood, the Gate of Stone, the Gate of Bronze, the Gate of Iron, the Gate of Silver, the Gate of Gold and last the Gate of Steel."

I couldn't fully comprehend what he was saying. The words that stood out the most were 'king' and 'elvish'. _If my father was a king, then did that make me..a princess? _The thought was strange to me._ And Elvish? Wasn't that a fictional language?_ "Yes, you are indeed an Elven princess."

My eyes grew wide, me a princess? Yeah right. I looked up at the man next to me, "But how? I'm not even an elf, I'm human."

"You were an elf once, before I brought you to Earth. Your name was slightly different too, but it was too different from any names the people were farmilliar with on Earth, so it was shortened to Anna."

"I was an elf? And you brought me to Earth, you left me at the orphanages door? I..I'm from a different world?" I couldn't believe my ears. He reached out to the baby blanket I had been wrapped in so many year ago. It was made of white with silver lined silk and embroidered in the corner was a single golden.

Eru pointed at the golden flower, "That is the crest of your mother's original house in Gondolin. The house of the Golden Flower."

I had a hard time believing him, I know what I said before, but this all just seemed too unreal. Eru must have noticed my doubt as well. "You do not belong in the world you grew up in Anna, surely you must have noticed?"

"What was, what is my real name?" I asked him.

"Your name, the one your mother wanted you to have, is Eruanna. Close enough to your human name is it not?" I nodded and reached for the blanket he still had in his hand. I put it too my face, taking in the baby scent that still lingered in the fabric, I caressed the golden flower that was in the corner. It was true that I didn't fit in at the orphanage. I had no friends, I was older than everyone else, I was just different. I always sought out loneliness and never seemed to be on one line with everyone else. Maybe, just maybe Eru was telling the truth.

"What happened to them?" Eru nodded his head at the wall again and started showing and telling me the story of how my father was led to the Vale of Tumladen by the Lord of Waters, the Vala Ulmo. He showed me how there the City of Gondolin was build. He showed me what daily life in Gondolin was like, he told me everything from the beginning of the City, to its unfortunate end.

"Gondolin was betrayed by the kings own nephew. Maeglin betrayed the location of Gondolin to the Dark Lord Morgoth. Morgoth brought his hosts of dark creatures and attacked and overran the city. Your father, the king was slain in battle while defending the city and giving its inhabitants the chance to escape. Your mother, Turgon's second wife, was pregnant of you when the city was attacked. She was one of the people who tried to escape the through a hidden passage. The lord of her own house, the one before she got married, died while defending her from one of the foulest creatures that Morgoth brought along, a Balrog. She was struck down along with her house' Lord, Glorfindel. In her last living moments she sent a multitude of prayers to the Valar to save her child. I heard her prayers and answered them myself. As Calahdiel of the House of the Golden Flower and the House of the King gave her last breath I saved her child from her womb. I named you according to your mother's dying wish and raised you for a year myself. When you were old enough and healthy enough to survive I changed your appearance and send you to Earth to live a good life and to keep you safe and away from the evil forces that reigned in Middle Earth." I had tears running down my cheeks as he finished his story. My mother gave her life to keep me safe, to keep me alive.

After a while I wiped my tears and looked back at Eru how had patiently let me have some time to let everything sink in. "So that's how you knew my name, because basically you are the one who gave it to me. But why am I here now?" He looked into my eyes and held my gaze for a few moments before he spoke up again. "I feel it's time for you to go back to where you belong. It is time for you to step into your heritage. But I also have a task for you."

"What can I do? I owe you my life, tell me what I can do in return."

"Eruanna, like the Lord Ulmo gave your father the task to build Gondolin so many years ago. I want you to return to Arda and re-build Gondolin once more. The time of the Elves in Middle-Earth is coming to an end, but there are many elves who wish not to leave for the Undying Lands yet, and there have also been many requests to the Vala from Elves who wish to return to Middle-Earth once more. Re-build Gondolin for those elves who wish to remain in Middle-Earth and for those who wish to visit. However, those who visit from the Undying Lands cannot leave the Realm of Gondolin. You will take your place as Turgon's heir and become Queen of Gondolin. But before all of this, there is a smaller task I wish for you to complete."

I gave him a nod tell him to continue.

"There is something I must ask you first, my dear. Are you willing to leave the world you grew up in behind and accept your heritage by returning to Arda, forever?

* * *

**Did you expect this? The hints were there, let me know what you think.**

**Please review =)**


End file.
